


Dialogue from inside the Securities and Exchange Commission

by elysabethmortimer



Series: Best Billionaire Friends [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysabethmortimer/pseuds/elysabethmortimer
Summary: Bruce and Tony reminisce about the past and Fury just wants them to leave
Series: Best Billionaire Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122701
Kudos: 29





	Dialogue from inside the Securities and Exchange Commission

“Remember that time that we got massively drunk and were wandering around and then you saw a pro wrestling event and you said that you could win against anyone in there and I said that if you could do that then I would give you 6.9 million and buy 420 shares of W.E. You then proceed to walk inside and ask the main fighter of the night if you could fight him for a bet. You won while being drunk to the point of not being able to walk straight. Or when you and I got into an argument, so you decided to break into my mansion and disabled Jarvis with a code that shouldn't exist-” 

“Not my fault that you invited me over when you were making him and didn't notice that I put in a few safety precautions.”

“Those were not precautions, those are evil. Especially the one that says that you can disable my lab privileges. I'm not a child. Carrying on, you broke in, disabled Jarvis and what did you take? Not the Lamborghini, not any of the weird abstract paintings, not even one of the multi-million dollar iron-man suits. No, you took the freaking sheets off all of the beds in my house and you know that I don't know how to put them back on.”

“Fond memories, or the time that you decided to get your goatee shaved and no-one recognized you so you decided to to participate in a robotics competition as an anomalous participant.”

“Oh, I remember that. The only limits were the 3 hour time limit and no outside materials.”

“You made a scale model of the mark ii and got disqualified because it shot actual beams that could hurt people.”

“It’s not my fault that some people can’t handle the Stark Power, patent pending.”

“Mr. Wayne, you can leave now that this situation has been resolved.”

“That’s Dr. Wayne to you”

“Wait, you never told me that you went to medical school. Didn’t you drop out of Yale after 2 years to go on your 7 year trip thing”

“I did more than try and find myself. Besides, I didn’t go to medical school. I got doctorates in psychology and biomedical engineering.”

“Didn’t you befriend the lady that would become Harley Quinn while getting your psychology degree?”

“Yep, she was my roommate. We would study together late at night and then yell at each other in the morning about how the other should get more sleep. We were such hypocrites.”

“Small world, huh. Well I'll see you the next time we get accused of insider trading and Fury has to bail us out.” 


End file.
